


You Were Supposed to Get Milk...

by ArtemisStark



Series: Samchel [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Glee - Freeform, New York, Pezberry Friendship, Roommates, Samchel, Samtana friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisStark/pseuds/ArtemisStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel sends Sam out to get milk and a movie, and comes back with neither. So what does he return with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Supposed to Get Milk...

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some Samchel and Pezberry ;)

Sam pulled his coat off of the hook and over his shoulders, kissing his girlfriends cheek,"I'm gonna go get Avengers. You need anything?"

Rachel looked up from her book,"Uhm..SAN! CHECK AND SEE IF WE NEED ANYTHING!" She called to her best friend.

"HOME GIRL, YOU DONT HAVE ANY MILK UP IN THIS JOINT!"

Sam laughed at the best friends, shaking his head,"I'll grab some milk."

Rachel pulled him down to her and gently captured his lips with her own. "You're so super duper awesome."

He smiled as he walked towards the door,"I love you!"

"Love you too!"

Later that afternoon, Sam snuck in threw the apartments back door. Santana peeked around the corner and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, gazing at her bestfriend's boyfriend of 2 years. Sam found himself once again cursing the fact that it was Santana of all people who was Rachel's best friend. Even though she had a dorm at NYADA, she spent most of her nights at the couples house.

"Sammy Evans, what are you doing?"

He quickly rubbed the back of his neck, ducking his head,"What? Nothing. Why would you think I'm doing something?"

Santana crossed her arms, walking into the room,"I know you don't have a girl in here, because all you've promised these past 2 years is that you would never be as big of an idiot as Pyramid Nipples. So, what are you hiding from my girl? A rack of lambs? A motorcycle?"

Suddenly, a bark sounded from his bag. Santana's eyebrow shot up once again and before Sam could move, she ripped the bag from his hands and pulled it open. A black, white, and tan furball shot up from the bag into her arms.

"Oh my God! What is this?!"

Sam grabbed the puppy, petting it's head,"Shh. They had them for adoption for $5. And he's neutered!"

Santana held up her hands,"It's your ass, not mine."

"What's his ass?" Sam jumped as his girlfriend appeared from behind Santana, dressed in shorts, a loose tanktop, and her hair in a bun. Santana evily smirked at him and exited the room.

Rachel's doe eyes landed on the squirming puppy in her boyfriends arms. "What is that?" She asked, pointing at the dog, who was frantically trying to get to Rachel.

"It's a puppy!" Sam chirped, smiling ear-to-ear. "He was only $5, and he's neutered. I thought you would like to name him."

Rachel took a step closer, then held out her arms, gathering the puppy. "He _is_ cute." She giggled, wiping puppy spit from her cheek. "Hey buddy. Hawkeye."

Sam looked up at her,"Huh?"

She giggled again, nuzzling her nose with the puppy's,"His name's Hawkeye."

Sam smiled, ruffling their new dogs ears,"Yeah, Hawkeye sounds good." Rachel leaned over the puppy and met Sam's lips with her own.

"Where's the milk?"

Sam looked down at his bag, rubbing his neck again,"Uhh..."

Rachel huffed, tucking Hawkeye under her arm,"Ugh. San! We're going to get milk."

"Wait for me!"

"So, do you like him?"

Rachel laughed, kissing the top of the puppy's head,"Yes. I'm still gonna kill you though."

Sam smiled, kissing her cheek,"Awesome."

**Author's Note:**

> I also love me some Hawkeye xD   
> Thank you so much for reading! Remember to leave prompts/suggestions :)


End file.
